


"Hi."

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer(band), 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, cashton - Fandom
Genre: 5sos in school, Ashton-art nerd, Cake is still in school and in love with Mashton, Calum-nobody, Gerard Way is a sex god, Luke-gay-flower crown wearing-nobody, M/M, Michael-bad boy?, but Luke would secretly chose Mikey any day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was like the thin, but delicious, white layer of foam forming over hot chocolate after the marshmallows had melted from the heat of the hot coco.

Luke was like the rich chocolate that was too hot if you took in too much at once.

And Molly was like the grimy paste left at the bottom of the cup to ruin it all.

Luke thought things like this in the shower. Things like that and how Michael's red hair reminded him of Gerard Way. And everyone knows that Gerard Way is the definition of sex god.

Even if they didn't know who he was and hadn't heard Destroya, one look at Gerard and they'd be swimming in their pants.

It was almost like this, for Luke, with Michael. Only every time he saw Michael now, he was hand in hand with the school slut. Luke had even thought about starting a campaign to ban all scandalous hookers from the school.

Molly would be almost the only one on the list. At least that's what he thought, but Calum begged to differ.

"Holly," he'd say, "sluttiest bitch on wheels." Holly did, in fact, have a car. But she also had the 'cutest boy in school' (or so Calum thought).

Ashton was a boy who hung out in the Art room and binge ate vegemite. Everyone found out about his addiction junior trip out of Melbourne.

He had four jars in his backpack, and they'd only be gone the whole weekend. He had yet to live it down.

"Briana, Calum. And she's a sweet girl, so leave her be." Luke defended.

"Are you seriously defending her? She doesn't deserve him." Calum hissed like Luke's words were blasphemy.

Luke just laughed. "And, what? You do?"

Said kiwi boy turned red and huffed, crossing his arms childishly. "He is so obviously gay." he muttered decidedly.

"Maybe if you keep saying it, it might actually come true." Luke teased.

"You think?" Calum asked seriously. Luke just rolled his eyes as they made their way towards first hour. "What if I joined?"

Luke hummed at Calum's question knowing he had more to say.

"What if I joined art?" Calum asked.

Luke snorted. "What if I joined music?"

"I'd join with you. And in turn you could join with me?" Calum offered.

Luke stopped walking and looked at him. "You can't be serious? I couldn't draw to save my own life!" Luke exclaimed.

"'M dead serious, mate." he replied.

Luke went on walking leaving him trailing behind. "No way."

"C'mon! You can quit if you don't like it. Just try it out with me! And I saw Michael sign up for art class too."

"You're lying." Luke said looking at him.

"I'm not. You can look for yourself."

Luke decided against it since they were already going to be late. "Let's just go." They were nearly five minutes late to class. And had almost gotten shut in the door as their teacher closed it.  
-X-  
Luke plopped down in his seat, glaring at a giddy Calum, whom had gotten him into this mess. And Michael wasn't even here.

"You look cute today, Luke. Did you dress up for the occasion?" Calum teased.

Luke replied with a scowl, adjusting his flower crown as the art teacher cleared his throat. He was an attractive man, but he carried himself differently, like he was a mealy worm.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Cameron. I will be your art teacher for this term, how are you all doing today?" he asked.

Calum's response was louder than others and Luke rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I know it seems a little early for a project, but this semester's theme is based on desire." Mr. Stitch said the word like it was his absolute favorite.

Luke had to cringe as Calum looked to Ashton. "Now, I'm not asking you to draw the face of your favorite male model." he joked looking at a group of girls who just rolled their eyes.

"I'm asking you to draw something that you truly want. Something that matters to you. Maybe something you want to feel, or something you've felt..."

Luke really understood his words and took them to heart. But he couldn't think of much of anything besides Michael.

Once Luke had seen the back of Michael's left shoulder, and he really wished he could feel it. The succulent milky white skin, so smooth and practically begging for Luke's touch. Luke wanted to fucking lick it. This was bad, he shouldn't even be here.

"Sorry I'm late."

A voice broke through Luke's thoughts and Calum nudged him. Standing up front was Michael Clifford in a leather jacket. And Luke almost had a stroke.

"Welcome back Mr. Clifford. Please take a seat. Luke fidgeted when he realized the only seat left was the one across from his.

Michael took a seat and Luke had to slap Calum's hands away so he'd stop poking him. "Hey." Luke's eyes blew wide.

He was dreaming. Michael did not just say that to him. "Luke?"

Luke looked at the sound of his name falling from Michael's perfect red lips. "S-sorry?" Luke stammered out.

Michael smiled politely. "Could you explain the project to me? I didn't hear any of it..." Michael said.

Luke's mouth fell open and he stared at Michael stupidly for a moment.

"Uhm...desire." Luke murmured.

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"We are supposed to create something that represents our greatest desire er...desires."

Michael didn't say anything for a while, just looking at Luke, and he could have died. "Thank you." he said in the end looking away as Luke flushed.

Calum was grinning like a know-it-all. "Shut up." Luke muttered, but Calum only giggled in spite of him.

"Right!" Mr. Stitch shouted, scaring the shit out of everyone in the classroom.

"This was a bonding exercise actually. Something about sharing something personal with someone else, or whatever. You'll be working with a partner."

Luke was just turning to Calum when Mr. Stitch said. "The person to your right will be your partner."

Everyone looked to their right. And just as Ashton rose his hand Mr. Stitch said. "If there is no one to the right of you, then the next person in line will be your partner." Calum froze.

He was next in line for Ashton. Luke was fucking partnering with Michael. Calum was fucking partnering with Ashton. What the fuck was going on?

"Come sit with me." Michael said moving his bag from the seat next to him, to the floor. Luke looked to Calum, but Ashton was already waiting to take Luke's seat.

"R-right." Luke stuttered, clumsily collecting himself, his bag, and his new sketch pad. His mum nearly died of laughter when he asked for one.

Luke couldn't even draw a heart without fucking up. "Are you gonna cry? Cos I can talk to Mr. S for you? If you have like social anxiety or something..."

Luke looked up at Michael and frowned. "I don't have...I'm not gonna cry."

Michael shrugged going back to his journal. Luke noticed a sketch of a Green Day album cover. Luke bit his lip.

"That's my favorite album by them...well aside from Jesus In Suburbia." Luke mumbled. Michael looked at him.

Luke's heart was racing when Michael grinned at him. "Really? I'd peg you as a Goo Goo Dolls type of guy."

Luke shrugged. "I like Foo Fighters and The Strokes..." he says like it's no big deal, but Michael is endured.

"No way." he says.

Luke smiles. "Yeah."

The hold eye contact with each other again and Luke is probably reading too much into it, but Michael is smiling at him. And it's a great _feeling_.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was so great." Calum said and Luke smiles, but up next is music and there is no telling how much could go wrong.

Calum was shocked to see Ashton behind a drum set, and appalled to see Briana standing to the side and listening.

Luke's eyes were scanning for Michael, but he was nowhere to be found.

Until Molly appeared wiping her mouth. Luke cringed in disgust. It only made matters worse that Michael walked out after her zipping up his tight jeans.

Luke could have cried. "This is horrible." he said speaking too soon because a woman shouted over all the noise. 

"If you are not in this class you should be leaving now!" Luke tried not to puke when Molly waved to Michael and he smirked back at her.

Seeing Luke she seemed annoyed and had even tried to shove him with her shoulder. Only Luke backed away into Calum. "If I could hit a girl, I swear."

Calum laughed. "You can, it's just not considered gentlemen-like."

Luke scoffed. "Fuck being a gentleman, what about her is proper anyway?"

Calum rolled his eyes glaring at the back of Briana's head like it would catch fire. Luke knew how he felt.

Luke smiled politely when Briana and a few other girls walked out the door, but Calum just snarled.

"Looks like we have a few new recruits." The woman from before said grinning. "Could I get everyone to take a seat in front of the instrument of their choice? And if you haven't had me before my name is Ms. Frange."

Luke smiled warmly at the woman when she looked at him. He had mindlessly sat behind an acoustic guitar.

His reason wasn't because Michael was close, but he couldn't say the same for Calum who sat on the end next to a bass.

"Now, I'd like for you to pick up the instrument. Use it! And by the end of this class, if you don't know a three chord song, or three notes period. You are welcome to come back for a tutorial."

Luke liked this woman. She had an aura of confidence, and she smiled and looked at everyone like they all mattered.

But then she was leaving and the music room was amplified with the sounds of strings being plucked and Ashton's drums.

Luke listened to a few people who knew how to play before picking up his chosen guitar and plucking at the strings.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke jumps, nearly dropping his guitar. "H-hey Mike." Michael smiles. "Need some help there?"

Luke glances to where he was once seated with his black and white fender strat, but nods anyway.

Michael parked himself in the seat next to Luke and places a hand over where his rests over the strings at the top of the guitar. And as Michael's arm wraps around his shoulder he forces back a shiver, but can't hide his trembling.

Michael's never been so close before, and he smells so good. But if Luke looks into his  hazel - green  orbs he won't be able to stop himself. It would be weird from then on out, and Luke would be humiliated.

"This is a 'c' chord." Michael whispers, his close proximity helping Luke to hear him, to feel his warm puff of breath creep up his neck, and smell the mint on it.

Luke smelt a hint of something sour and would put money on it that it was Molly. "This is a 'd'." Michael said moving their fingers and Luke played the chord. "Yeah, just like that. You're doing great."

It was merely encouragement, but Luke's skin was getting hot thinking of other areas Michael could encourage him in.

When he played an 'f' his fingers slipped and he released a shaky breath. "You okay, Lukey?" Michael asked, his tone soft but low. Luke visibly shivered.

"Uhm..." he said shakily, "I-I'm o-ok- kay ."

Michael gave him a confused look as Luke pulled away. "Thank you M-Michael." he stammered sweetly, smiling at Michael, whom smiled back, but it faltered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Michael asked. Luke's heart was beating frantically, and he just hadn't wanted Michael to feel it.

"Really good, actually." Luke mumbled.

Michael smiled and this time it stayed. "Call on me if you need any help." he said and Luke could tell he actually meant it.

As soon a Michael left, Calum was by his side. "Don't touch me!" Luke shouted before Calum could speak. "I'm never showering again-OHMYGOD."

Calum frowned rolling his eyes. "He is engulfed by his drums mate. He said 'hi' to me when I sat down, who does that?"

"A normal human being?" Luke took a good look at Calum, and he had to admit he looked good cradling the bass.

"What?" Calum asked after a minute of Luke's staring. "You look like you play in a band." Luke said.

Calum grinned. "Does it look hot?" he asked. Luke laughed. "Maybe if you were a little sweaty and breathing through your mouth. At least that's how I like Gerard."

"Who's Gerard?" someone asks from beside them. Luke looks up at the girl next to him and frowns.

"Only the most renounced sex god of all time." Luke said as if it weren't obvious.

"I beg to differ." said Michael suddenly back over and in on the conversation.

Luke blushed. And the girl looked to Michael. "I'm going to look him up." she said snootily. "Hot.  Sweaty . Gerard...?"

"Way." Luke breathed out taking note of the sweat clinging to Michael's hairline.

Michael grinned and winked at him.

"Oh my god." the girl said and Michael immediately took the phone. " Oh ." he said. " Gerard Way ."

Michael  spoke  as if he'd just realized who they were talking about. "Yeah, I've got nothing on him." he said.

"I wouldn't say  that ." Luke blurted cursing his quick defense mechanism when it came to Michael.

Calum popped his arm as Michael's brows nearly reached his hairline.

"I mean...he isn't all that great." Luke winced. He couldn't believe he was defending Michael over  Gee .

Or maybe he could believe it. Luke would choose Michael over Gee any day, sadly.

"Yeah, okay." Michael said laughing as if he didn't believe Luke as he walked away.

"You're an idiot." Calum snickered.

Luke glared at him. "At least I can  talk  to him." he fired back.

Calum grimaced. "Dick."

"Cry baby."

"You guys are funny." the girl next to them laughed. Luke and Calum both focused on her at the same time.

The ends of her hair were tinged blue and her nose was pierced. Her hair really brought out the blue in her eyes, and Luke liked the sweet look on her face already. "What?" Calum asked.

She blushed. "Oh...Im Cate."

Luke smiled at her. "I'm Luke, this is Calum." She grinned. "Yeah, I know."

They're brows stitched together as Luke and Calum shared a look.

"I don't mean that in a creepy way...we've just been in the same home room since grade school so..."

Now Luke felt bad. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"What was your name again?" Calum asked and Luke jammed his elbow into his ribs. "Ow." Calum reprimanded, cursing under his breath.

"I'm Cate." she said still smiling. She went back to her piano and Luke listened as she played the same notes in sequence.

Everything about her was pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

"You like her?"

Luke was staring intently at his painting as he sat in Michael's den. It had been an hour of silence, so Luke's heart almost beat out of his chest when Michael  spoke .

"I'm sorry?" Luke would have squeaked if he hadn't spoken so quietly.

Michael shrugged looking back at his own painting. "Cate...I noticed the way you were looking at her." he smirked looking at Luke, but it faltered when he looked at his face fully. "You like her?"

Luke shrugged. "She's really pretty..."

Michael made a nonchalant sound like he agreed. "But she's not my type."

Michael's head snapped up. "Type?" he snorted. Luke frowned at his painting of the hollow of a, very familiar, pale elbow.

"Yeah...what? You didn't think I had one? I don't just  take anything  you know." Luke said sourly. He hadn't meant to. But over the years of constant antagonizing he's become a little defensive.

"Cool it blondie." Michael snickered. 

Luke looked at him. Michael was focused intently on painting something Luke wished he could see. 

"What's your type then?" he asked after a moment. Luke bit his lip, he hadn't expected the question.

"Well...I don't know really." he fibbed.

He knew exactly. He liked edgy. He liked rough around the edges and soft in the center. He liked dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. And he liked  Michael .

"Oh, don't give me that. If you know little miss scene magazine isn't your type, than who is?" Michael quirked a brow.

Luke licked his lips with 'you' on the tip of his tongue. "Let's just paint, okay?"

Michael shut his mouth and trained his focus back on his work.

Luke had been anxious about going to Michael's house all week, but now all he wanted to do was go home.

-

"You're a moron."

Luke flinched looking up at Calum. "What?" he asked offended.

Calum rolled his eyes. "You could have told him 'I like boys with fiery red hair and sexy eyebrow piercings.'" he said mocking Luke's voice in a cruel way.

"And you could have showed Ashton all the pictures you have saved of him from his Facebook!" Luke fired back.

Calum scoffed glaring at him. "That's different and you know it."

Luke stood up rolling his eyes. "Not really." he said.

"Where are you  goin' ?" Calum asked and Luke just flipped him off.

He'd gotten Cate's number and planned on calling her up.

"Speak." came an annoyed voice.

"Hey, uh...this is Luke?"

"Hey," she laughed, "sorry I was just really chill when you called."

"Well we're going shopping." Luke stated more than asked.

"Oh, are we?" Cate laughed.

"Yeah," Luke said, "so get your ass ready to go and text me your address."

"You have a car?" she asked.

Luke snorted. "No, I'm eighteen and walk everywhere I go."

Cate groaned. "Don't make fun of me."

Luke had to laugh at that. "Just text me when you're ready, okay?"

"Kay." she chimed.

-X-

"I think you'd look good in these." Cate said, holding up a pair of black leggings.

"What? No way!" Luke protests.

Cate rolls her eyes. "You have an ass, Lukey. Might as well show it off."

Luke blushed looking at his behind in the mirror. "You think so?"

"Oh, honey, I fuckin' know so." she said.

Luke laughed. "Maybe I'll just try them on. Here hold my phone."

Cate giggled taking it gladly as Luke took the leggings from her.

The minute Luke stepped into the changing room he heard his phone go off.

"What's that?" he asked slipping on the surprisingly loose fabric. It was so easy to slip on, it was insane.

"Just a text, want me to check it?" Cate asked. Luke nodded to himself. "Yeah."

He walked out a moment later to look in the mirror. "Holy shit." he blurted.

Cate gasped looking up from his phone. "What did I say!"

Luke laughed turning to the side to look at his ass. He didn't even feel a little vain.

Until Cate took a picture.

"Cate!"  he  protested, but Cate just laughed. "Michael texted you."

Luke was mortified. "What did he say?"

"Asked if you were swinging by today, I said 'no, we're shopping' and sent him the pic of you checking out your ass."

Luke gasped. "You didn't!"

Cate laughed. "Sorry, but I know you like him, and it was an opportunity I couldn't miss." she said through her laughter.

"You little witch." Luke said glaring at her although his cheeks were pink and he wanted to know what Michael would say.

He took his phone only to find that what Cate had said was true. And since Luke and Michael both had iPhones he could see that Michael was typing.

But midway he stopped. Luke never got the message he was typing up.

_** I'm sorry ** _ , he said,  _** Cate is an idiot. I can come over to work with you if you want. ** _

_** No. ** _

Was Michael's reply. And for a moment Luke thought Cate had ruined everything. But then Michael said.

_** I've got my hands full now, so how about next weekend? ** _

Luke had a dopey grin on his face when he agreed. "What'd he say?" Cate asked.

Luke shrugged. "Said he's busy. I'm gonna go over next weekend."

Cate's eyes went wide. "Wait why?"

"Our art project?" Luke asked as if it weren't obvious already.

Cate's mouth formed a cute little 'o', and Luke had to laugh.

"Come on. Lunch is on me, after I buy these." Luke said going to change.

"That mean I can buy lobster?" Cate called, American accent strong.

"Nope." Luke chimed as Cate's giggle filled the changing rooms.

Luke had to smile. It was hard not to around Cate. Luke grinned,  Catey .


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow down before you go sugar blind." Luke warned Calum as he very nearly vacuumed down doughnuts.

"I love you." he moaned licking his fingers. Cate giggled and Calum dived to litter her face with kisses. "Ugh!" she reprimanded, seeing as Calum hadn't wiped his mouth.

Luke chuckled taking a bite of his own doughnut. Despite the fact that he was skinny as a rail, Luke wasn't one to eat like a bird. Sometimes he was worse than Calum. Well...most of the time.

"Well, well, well." Molly's voice made the air at the table change.

All three teens sitting there had tensed and scowled at the hot mess. Luke had a side thought that she wasn't even hot.

"Look what the cat dragged in." she said looking at Cate. "Found a band of losers to take you in, I see."

Cate glared at her. "Still running from holy water and crucifixes, I see." she fired.

Luke hadn't ever witnessed a fired up Molly before. But it seemed Cate knew just what to say to grind her gears.

"Still a prude, I see." Molly bit back.

Cate laughed loudly. "Still a trifling little whore, I see!" she nearly shouted.

The cafeteria went silent excluding the uproar of soft gasps.

Molly's jaw was clenched and she had her fists balled at her sides so hard that her knuckles were white.

Cate held the same posture, only still in her seat. Small fists clenched over the table, tiny knuckles white as well.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on over here?" Suddenly Michael appeared quirking a pierced eyebrow.

Luke looked over at him. And was he dreaming or did Michael wink?

"Better keep your mouth on legs in check Clifford. Or Cate might slap some sense into her." Calum said suddenly.

Luke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Calum's mouth.

"What? Listen you twinky little shit-" Michael cleared his throat. "Come on babe, it's not worth your time." He said.

Luke made a face, but Molly grinned at him. "You're right _babe_. Let's go."

When she took Michael's hand Luke couldn't help his cringe. But at least the bitch was leaving.

"If I could damn one person to hell it would be her. Too bad she's going regardless what I decide." Cate mutters.

Luke doesn't say anything, but he agrees.


End file.
